Into Their Lives
by FandomCrazy23
Summary: 14 year old Samantha Peterson is the daughter of a wealthy businessman and has strained family life and a history of acting out because of a great loss when she was 9. Will Castle and Beckett warm the frozen heart of this troubled teen, or will she continue on the path of towards delinquency?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I came back, albeit a little later than I thought, with my new story. The first chapter was a bit difficult and it's really short to really give some insight into what cause my OC to be the way she is and what the personal tragedy was. I'm looking towards about 15-20 chapters, maybe more, depending on how long the chapters end up being and whether or not my muse decides to cooperate. Kate might be a little OOC at times but I'm young and I'm (relatively) new and I'm working on it so take it easy on me. Reviews are always welcome. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter but I might take it down and fix it if you guys think I should. I love to hear from you.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Castle or any characters you recognize from the show.**

Samantha Anderson was your average teenaged girl. She was tall for her age- a little over 5'7"-and was always wearing jeans and an oversized shirt or sweater-depending on the season of course. She wore her hipster glasses everyday and unlike most others, hers were actually prescription. You almost couldn't tell she was the daughter of the wealthy entrepreneur, Joel Anderson. But, unless you've been living under a rock, you would know exactly who she was.

Samantha and her parents had never been very close due to their workaholic nature. They were always either running their company or dragging her to long, boring events where they socialized with Manhattan's rich and elite. Lacking attention at home, Sam found comfort in going to school and being surrounded by people who were there for her. That is, until she got to fourth grade. Her private elementary school (her parents insisted that she _must_ have the best) was a pretty small school in comparison to others but due to the small size, the school had a family atmosphere. Her fourth grade teacher was like a mother to her. She got the affection that she needed from her teacher, from her classmates and she was okay. But, as Samantha would soon learn, life was not fair and it would no longer be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm a 13** **year old girl with no job, no money, and according to my parents, everything I own really belongs to them, so I don't think I own Castle. And even if I did, my parents would probably claim it.**

*October 19, 2005 (Samantha-9)*

"Daddy, no!"

"Samantha, sweetie, I know it hurts but it's gonna be okay." Joel sighed, bracing himself for his daughter's inevitable meltdown.

"But daddy..." Samantha's eyes filled with tears.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," he soothed, even as the fat droplets streamed down her cheeks.

"But *hic* she can't really be dead. They made a-a-a mistake, right daddy. Miss Isa isn't really dead, they just, uh *sniffle* they got it wrong." Samantha was desperate, grasping at straws, forcing herself to hang on to the false hope that her beloved teacher couldn't possibly be dead. It jut wasn't possible yet it happened.

"Samantha, look at me. In my eyes. Listen baby, it's not your fault."

"You don't even know what happened! I was right there I could've helped..." She trailed off.

"There was no way that you could have stopped the car from coming."

"But she was saving me! I was the one being irresponsible. She died because of me. You know it's true daddy."

"Sam honey, it's not your fault." Her father came closer to engulf her in the safety of his embrace but she pushed him away.

"You don't understand!" She wailed in despair, "I loved her daddy. I still do. She was like a second mom to me and now she's dead and it's all because of me!" She turned her red, tear filled eyes to her father then quickly dashed upstairs to her room, slamming her door, and ignoring the voice of her father, calling her back.

Leaning against the door, tears streaming down her face, Samantha knew what she had to do. Locking the door before stepping away from it, she walked to the far corner of her bedroom to find a duffel bag to sit her purpose. Several times in the past year Samantha had considered running away after her parents had begun working longer and longer hours and she was left by herself with her annoying babysitter. " _They wouldn't even notice,"_ she told herself. But every time she attempted to pack her things and go, she thought about how much her friends would miss her even if her parents wouldn't, so she stayed. But now, she didn't think even her friends would miss her. How could they when she was the cause of the death of their favorite teacher's death. No, she resolutely decided, they wouldn't miss her. Wiping furiously at her eyes, she grabbed a big black duffel from the bottom of the pile of bags. Various items of clothing were thrown in along with a fat wad of cash that her parents weren't aware she had stashed in a purse at the back of her closet. As the girl surveyed her room for anything she might have forgotten, she allowed a few tears to fall before she steeled herself to put on a mask of calm to fool her father.

 _Knock, knock_ "I'm coming in Sam," her father call from the other side of the closed door."

"OK, daddy," she said as her father came in anyway.

"I know that you feel-where do you think your going?" He desperately tried to sound like the stern and concerned father he knows he's supposed to be, but he couldn't help the amusement that bled through.

"I'm just heading to Melanie's. Leo's there too. We're gonna grieve together. I think best friends deserve to do that. I'm sleeping over, probably for the whole weekend."


End file.
